Cooking Class Chaos
by assonance-asphyxiation
Summary: One-shot. Edward starts a cooking class and invites Bella along. All the other swooning girls vying for Edward's attention don't bother Bella, right? AH, Canon pairings.


**Cooking Class Chaos**

Edward Cullen and peace were mutually exclusive happenings.

I, Bella Swan had been dating the intelligent, funny, lively and single most hottest boy in Forks High School. We were in our Senior year of high-school, preparing ourselves for the real world beyond the confines of the three building education mecca of a small town on the West coast of America.

I was nervous, afraid and excited simultaneously about the prospect of going onto college. I would get to leave Forks, whose job prospects were nothing beyond working as a sales girl at Newton Outfitters, and explore the rest of this world like I could never imagine. However, things were not all so simple for me; why would major universities want someone as boring, and small town as myself? I had nothing to offer them besides my completely average self, and in today's world, that was not enough. At all.

Edward on the other hand, was gifted. In every aspect of life, he was blessed with aptitude, knowledge and yeah...you understand my point. He was smart, sociable and so, so handsome. If I were a college scout, I'd give him admission purely based on his looks. Not to sound shallow or anything. He is tall, lean and owns a perfect set of abs. Edward's eyes are the most dominant part of his face - a striking, vivid green, followed by his erratic mop of bronze hair that is neither red nor brown but shines with golden undertones in the sun. I was blessed with my own personal Adonis.

Frequently, I felt insecure around him. I was the plain Jane - big brown eyes, long brown hair and a pale pallor. Sometimes I just felt that we were so out of balance, that we probably couldn't last together as a couple. Even our family backgrounds were polar opposites. He was part of the perfect family; a doctor for a father, a loving housewife as a mother and the two talented children - a boy and girl, of course. Me? I was the only child of the Police Chief of Forks and a Kindergarten teacher who were divorced and both on average civil payroll.

So, to ensure that I would get into at least a local university [Seattle preferably], I decided to take some extra curricular classes to excel my personal statement. AP History, Biology and the likes weren't the only subjects out there. And no better person to confer with than my loving boyfriend.

Edward approached me at my locker before homeroom. Kissing my lips softly and humming in content, Edward leaned back and smiled crookedly, his eyes twinkling with mischieviousness.

"How are you, love?" His whispered into my hair.

I nuzzled my face into his chest and mumbled, "_Much, _much better now. How are you?"

He cradled me in his sturdy arms, laughing melodically, "Oh yes, _much _better now, too."

We had got together after ending up in after-school AP History classes we were taking. Of course, I was the bumbling idiot who flushed at ever opportunity, while Edward smiled kindly and offered to explain the topics in more detail. The plus side was that I was very good friends with his twin sister, Alice, who had more energy than a nuclear bomb. What she lacked in height, she made up for enthusiasm. We shared English and soon became close friends. Her euphoria was infectious. So, with a little help from her, I overcame my shyness and Edward grew a pair by asking me on a date. And the rest, is well, history. No pun intended.

Edward fingered the piece of paper in my hand, and squinted at it for a good few seconds before asking me tentatively, "May I see this..?"

I giggled at his afraid expression and gestured for him to open it. He flipped the sheet and read it attentively. Once he realised what it was, understanding dawned his emerald eyes. Suddenly, he broke out into an excited grin and shook my shoulders. "Ooh, this is perfect, Bella!"

I grimaced; I wasn't too excited about the prospect of spending an hour after-school to do something I wasn't particularly wanting to do. But Edward was nothing if not optimistic. "Right..."

He shook his head impatiently and clamped his hand over my mouth. "Shh. Anyway, Bella, I am starting a cooking club after-school four times a week for extra credit. So, if you want, you can join my class and it won't seem like such a chore."

I nodded appreciatively - I like the sound of _that. _An extra hour with Edward was always a plus, even I knew he didn't need _any _extra credit at all.

"Even though I am not _that _bad of a cook, I'll join. It will be such a skive and I'll get my grade." I smiled up at him.

In an exaggerated manner, Edward placed a hand on his heart, feigning hurt, "What? And spending more time with me isn't an advantage? That hurt Bella. And you won't be getting off lightly, you know."

I played along, "Yeah well, you're a bit of a loser. Let's be honest here." Edward stared at me with wide eyes.

Tiptoeing, I pressed my lips to his, and wound my fingers in his hair, clutching him to me. "But you're _my _loser."

Edward smiled against my lips, pushing me against my locker for better leverage and continued kissing me in earnest. Kissing Edward was probably my favourite pasttime, as sad as that sounded.

Suddenly, a loud, resounding wolf-whistle echoed through the corridor and I flinched with fright. Edward simply sighed loudly and looked at the whistler with unbridled irritation. I turned to face the criminal and rolled my eyes - I should have known.

Emmett McCarty was one strange guy. Well over six foot tall and rippling with muscles, one would think that he was on steroids and the King Jock of Forks High. In fact, he was the captain of the basketball team and had never stepped ten feet within a steroid supplement. Even though it was hard to believe, it was true. I knew this because I grew up next door to him and pretty much spent every summer with him. He was like the annoying, retarded brother I never had.

He was forever in love with Rosalie Hale, my best friend. With a tall statuesque figure and cascading waves of blonde hair shimmering away, you'd think she lived on the runway and was the head cheerleader. Negative - she was aspiring to be a mechanical engineer and wanted to open her own garage in Seattle. I knew for a fact, that her gaze always lingered on Emmett and she took a hushed, yet special interest in him at every opportunity. Any further advances from either party were yet to be made.

I groaned and lodged a ball of scrap paper at Emmett's head. It obviously bounced off his butt, considering my _amazing _aim and he didn't even feel it. What a waste. Edward smiled reassuringly and swung his bag at Emmett's ass which echoed with a loud _thud. _

I snickered and the big burly eighteen-year-old growled at me.

"I didn't expect that from you, Swan. That actually hurt which is sort of disturbing, you know." He wagged his finger at me.

I shot him an angellic look and shared a secret smile with Edward. He was so lovely and caring all of the time. Fighting my battles for me.

"This could go unmentioned if you come with me to Edward's after-school cooking class." I suggested.

Emmett scoffed in a very Emmett-like manner, "Why am I friends with such wusses? I _refuse _to go to some pansy baking club. No f'kin way."

Edward tapped his finger on his chin, and looked at me with a hyperbollic expression, "Hey Bella love, I thought you said Rosalie was coming too?"

She wasn't, but she would now, "Oh yes, you're _righttt._ That's fine, I'll just go with her."

My big curly haired friend instantly perked up, before adopting the nonchalant stance, "Hmm, maybe I can make some time for my best friends. Besides I need to learn how to cook for college."

Uh-huh, and I'm Pamela Anderson.

--

Lounging on my queen-sized bed, Alice, Rosalie and I were having quality girl-time. So far, we had shared our thoughts on the most recent episode of _Gossip Girl _and _Glee, _as well as discussing our attire for the next day. I wasn't one for fashion, but having a boyfriend such as Edward required at least some upkeep of my mediocre assets. In addition, Alice Cullen was an autocratic fashion diva which meant you had to listen to her, and disregard your own wishes. However, now we were on the tentative subject of Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey, Alice, guess what? Emmett agreed to go to Edward's after-school cookery club if Rosalie comes too." I said cheekily.

Alice did a little bounce of excitement and her smile widened considerably. Rosalie, who was paying avid interest in a gossip magazine suddenly perked up and smiled involuntarily.

"Really? He said that?" The blonde whispered hopefully.

I nodded profusely, "He sure did - in his Emmett-ish way."

Another soft simper graced Rosalie's lovely face which flushed red, "Okay, I'll come with you. It starts tomorrow, right?"

I nodded again and squeezed her arm in encouragement; maybe a little food was all the two lovers needed.

"Now that Rose has kindly agreed to come along, I need you Alice to partner up with me - I can't be alone!" I badgered my pixie-haired best friend.

Alice sighed in honest frustration, her pale skin creasing into a frown on her forehead, "As much as I'd love to go, I can't. I have Fashion and Textile everyday after school so I can finish my project in time for the deadline."

I groaned in annoyance, but I couldn't protest further - fashion was Alice's only hope of getting into university. She wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch, but her talent was certainly compensated in her clothing designs and artwork.

"However...I could always send someone in my place..." She trailed off.

I already knew who it was.

--

Sitting in the front row of a cookery class, watching my boyfriend smile openly at everyone was sranger than I thought. We were in rows of four students. three of them being Emmett, Rosalie and I. The fourth person?

Jasper Whitlock.

Alice's boyfriend of two years was quite possibly the strangest person I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Jasper was tall, well built and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He smoked weed, had every inch of his ear pierced and wore his hair in a complex array of spikes forming helices around his head. Often, his eyes were green, black, gold and even red due to his love of contact lenses. Charlie hated Jasper's guts, knowing his reputation but had never charged Jasper for breaking any law.

And what was weird, was that Jasper sang the male solo in the church choir and had the perfect 4.0 GPA.

Ladies and gentlemen, that for you, is the human race.

"How did Alice manage to get you into this?" I asked Jasz as her rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm a bit of a pushover when it comes to Ali and anyway, I like cooking." The blonde replied with a wink.

Edward cleared his throat at the front of the class, getting everyone's attention. I looked around the room to see who else was here. To my utter distaste, all the other students were _girls. _Each and every female, apart from Rosalie and temporarily, myself, were fawning over _my _boyfriend and batting their eyelashes at him!

What the f'k?

Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanely and Tanya Denali all bent down in their seats, flashing ample cleavage at Edward who was smiling away like a fool. The three blondes turned to smirk at me menacingly, raising eyebrows at my apparent irritation. I straightened up and inwardly pep-talked myself; Edward was _my _boyfriend and he was with me because he _loved me. _Yes, that was it.

"Alright class, today we're going to start off simple with home-made biscuits." Edward called to us.

"Oh my God, Edward looks so nerdy right now, it's unbelievable." Jasper mumbled to me. I giggled but looked at my bronze-haired boy with admiration.

Edward rolled his sleeves up, revealing his taut forearms which glistened with muscles in every movement. Most of the female population literally swooned on the spot, focussing only on Edward's arms and hands as they moulded away the biscuit dough. As I sat at the front of the class, I couldn't even discreetly shoot daggers at any of the girls - it would be too obvious. Frowning, I turned back to Edward who was cutting shapes out of the kneaded dough.

"Mr. Cullen, I can't see properly from here, can I come closer?" Lauren Mallory said in her seductive but nasal voice.

My boyfriend was busy greasing the baking tray but answered anyway, "Sure, Lauren. Come on up."

The platinum blonde sauntered up to him, swaying her hips from side to side. Her micro-mini skirt was riding up with every move, but she remained unashamed. Modesty and Lauren didn't really go together.

"Who does she think she's fooling? I wouldn't touch that thing with a stick!" Jasper exclaimed in a hushed outrage.

I raised an eyebrow wryly, "Why, yes Jasper, you wouldn't, because you have a _girlfriend._"

He waved me away, shaking his head, "You know what I mean, Swan."

Lauren leant forward and began smiling in a sultry manner, looking up at my boyfriend through hooded eyelashes. Edward grinned at her and went back to placing the uncooked biscuits on the tray and pointed to the temperature on the oven.

"So how exactly do we know that we're kneading it properly?" The fish-eyed blonde asked.

Edward responded with vigour, "You need to _feel _the strain in your upper arms. _Really _push your weight into the kneading, like this." He demontrated the movement with the leftover dough. And to my utter horror, Lauren and some other girls wound their manicured hands around Edward's bicep!

"That bitch didn't!" Emmett hissed, after yanking his eyes away from Rosalie's face. The two were staring at each other as if they were in a romantic movie. It would have been romantic, if it wasn't for the entire class of girls ogling my love.

"Normally, I would berate Emmett for referring to a girl like that, but in this case I have to agree." Rosalie added, sneaking another look at Emmett and smiling playfully. They were so cute together.

Suddenly, all the other girls ran towards Edward and grabbed a hold of whatever part of his body they could get to. Tanya even trailed her fingers down Edward's chest! I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and rolled my sleeves up to look like I was going to pound her face.

But I'm a pacifist so no physical abuse ensued. Instead, I punched into the splodge of dough I was given and harrassed it as if it was Lauren and Tanya. Channelling my energy into the biscuit, I growled, grunted and hissed, avoiding eye contact with everyone for the fear that I may burst into tears. I didn't want to be so immature and uptight. It was just a cookery class.

Just. A. Cookery. Class.

"Easy there tiger!" Jasper laughed as he delicated shaped his blob of dough into a large circle, which was pretty neat considering he was a guy. Not that I was a feminist or anything...

Emmett was whining that he couldn't shape his dough properly, pelting it at the wooden board. Abruptly, he turned beet red, his pale face turning a striking cherry hue. To see him blush was...unreal. Jasper and I began giggling uncontrollably at the cuteness of Emmett's embarrassment. I think he forgot Rosalie's presence and now his complaining rendered him as the lesser man.

"Don't worry, Em. I'll help you." Rose smiled softly and squeezed his arm. Em grinned sheepishly and thanked her quietly.

Edward walked around, inspecting everyone's works. He simply nodded at our row and went to focus on Jessica Stanely who was having 'trouble' making her biscuits. How hard was it to pound some buttered flour? It was obvious she was faking it. I humphed.

I tried not to keep looking at Edward and Jessica, but I couldn't help it. Jasper helped me keeping my glares unknown by coughing everytime he thought Edward would turn around and look elsewhere. The way Jessica curled herself beside him and giggled with him unnerved me.

"Argh. What the hell Jessica? Get off my man you homewrecker!" I grumbled to myself.

The others heard and shot me sympathetic looks. "Do you want to leave?" They asked.

I snorted sarcastically, "As if nobody would notice!"

After many painful minutes, our biscuits were put into the oven and while we cleaned up after our mess. Emmet and Jasper ended up targetting each other with butter and showering Rose and I in flour. Edward shot us a reproving look and warned the two boys about food fights.

"If this immaturity continues, I'll have to withdraw you from the class." He said sternly.

I mimicked his movements behind his back with exaggerated motions, causing the boys to snicker helplessly. Edward turned around to see what was so amusing, but I was innocently wiping the worktops of the pantry. Rosalie winked at me and I smiled gently.

"Alright, you guys are free to go. You'll get your grades tomorrow." _Mr. Cullen _called.

As each girl exited, Edward bid them goodbye with encouraging comments.

"Well done, Victoria."

"Great shapes, Katie."

"Lovely kneading, Lauren and Jessica."

And when I walked passed?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

--

"What the _f'k?_" Alice yelled at me. I cowered into my locker with the brute force of Alice. Jasper had his arm wound around his girlfriend's waist and even he cringed at the sound. My best friend turned to Jasper with a strangely purple face, glaring at him for confirmation.

"Yupp. Not even a goodbye or a 'Bella, wanna stay back?' Nothing." He nodded solemnly.

I saw Edward approaching me from behind the couple. Looking annoyingly perfect in jeans, sneakers and a hoodie with his messenger bag slung across his body, he was walking towards us. I inconspicuously turned to my locker while mumbling to Ali and Jasz that he was coming. They turned to him, silently glared at him and made their way.

I pretended to search the undiscovered depths of my locker for something. I didn't know what, but who cares? I was pissed. We hadn't spoken the entire day and I decided to go up to the library with my friend Angela at lunch just to avoid Edward. Yesterday was painful enough, being rejected by my _own boyfriend _in front of a dozen other girls; I didn't need a replay. And Lauren, Jessica and Tanya's arrogant and vicious smirks were enough for a lifetime supply of evil-ness.

"Hey." Edward breathed, placing his hand on the small of my back while I was squinting my eyes shut in my locker - I didn't want to cry.

"Hey." I croaked back, still not pulling my face out to greet him.

There was an awkward pause. I'd be damned if I filled the silence first.

Finally, Edward spoke softly, sounding unsure, "Bella? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

I nodded profusely. A little _too _profusely.

"Look at me, love. I need to see your face." He coaxed.

Hesitantly, I came out of my locker. I was annoyed that he didn't just leave me alone but also glad that he cared enough to force me out of that dark, moist confinement. Keeping my gaze averted, I was facing Edward.

Tilting my chin up with his forefinger, he compelled me to look at him in the eye. "What happened?"

I shook my head slowly, "Nothing. I'm just feeling under the weather. I might go home." I half lied.

His face visibly fell, but he forced a smile anyway, "No cookery tonight? You're getting your grades today!" He exclaimed mock enthusiam.

Curiousity killed the cat. I really wanted to know my grade for the biscuits. So, sucking up a little of my pride, I decided to go along and get my grade. _Then _I could get Jasper to drop me home.

As I acquiesced, we made our way to the school pantry where everyone had already congregated. Well, Lauren, Tanya and Jessica were the overly eager students who were perched on top of Edward's counter, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Even my appearence behind Edward didn't deter their smiles! They must be really determined...or really confident. I had a sneaking suspicion it was both.

My boyfriend smiled up at everyone with a large basket in his hand. "Alright class, I have your grades here - shown as icing on the biscuits that you made!" He handed back our biscuits and with our grade on them.

Lauren - A.

Tanya - A.

Jessica - A.

_Emmett _- A.

Bella - C minus.

And it wasn't the grade that upset me.

--

Alice stared at me, her tawny eyes wide and her mouth gaping. Rosalie was a little more angry; her smooth skin was flushed red and her eyebrows were scrunched together in irritation. The two were pacing in my bedroom, practically wearing out my blue carpet into nothing, as they shook their heads and cursed silently. I'd never seen both of them like this, ever. Not even when Tyler Crowley pretty much ran me over with his van in Sophomore year.

I sighed dejectedly. Edward was currently 'grading' our tomato and basil soup that we made yesterday, putting earnest vigour in each and _every _soup dish. I had initially wanted to leave straight away but there way no way that I would have been able to leave without a scene. Every girl seemed to have her evil eyes on me, watching my every move. Or perhaps it was my paranoia. I couldn't tell. So I sucked it up and partnered with Jasper for the soup-making while Emmett and Rosalie, tried in vain to cheer me up with their playful banter.

Whilst listening to Emmett list the merits of the Jonas Brothers, Jasper and I had an idea. Which was why I called Alice over now; Rosalie was simply backup and witness if things turned...ugly.

"Alice, I need your permission." I said softly. The dark haired pixie froze in her tracks and zoned in on me, a sly smile already touching her lips.

"For what, if I may be so bold to ask?" She asked.

"I need Jasper for a couple of lessons."

Alice and Rosalie didn't even have to ask; they already knew.

"Bella, you're one sly seventeen-year-old." Rose grinned.

Like I didn't know that already.

--

After successfully managing to avoid Edward for the day, which wasn't too difficult thanks to his horde of female fans crowding him non-stop, I had grabbed a hold of Alice and Jasper in the common room. Alice was shading in some sketches while Jasz slyly smoked something I'd rather not know about. Emmett and Rosalie, who had now become quite cosy together, also sat nearby laughing and hugging each other. I'd have to ask them about their relationship status soon.

"...Okay Jazs, when Bella does her thang, promise me you won't _actually _feed her honest feelings, yeah?" Alice gripped her boyfriend's hand.

Jasper rolled his dialated eyes and nodded merrily, " 'Course not, baby! I love you!"

Alice had a dreamy look on her face, "I know and I love you too."

I entered their little conversation and nodded to Jasper to get ready. He smiled lazily and also beckoned Emmett and Rosalie to get going as well. The five of us shared a secret look and I had to admit, for a split second, it was fun to be a part of such scheming. Don't get me wrong, I _loved _Edward to bits, but sometimes the guy can be a little too dense. And him reciprocating Lauren and her bimbos' affections was so hurtful. It felt as if he didn't love me anymore and the thought of that knocked the breath out of me.

Living without Edward was like living without air.

It just wouldn't work.

Ever.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around me, and I spun around to face the man of my world. He smiled and it felt like I was staring into flashing lights - it was that bright. I simpered softly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before Edward could press his soft lips to mine; Edward would have me strung with his kisses. No, for now, I needed will power.

"Love? Ready for class?" He asked excitedly, his cool minty breath washing over me. Edward smelt of man and a refreshing cologne. However, at simply the mention of that sordid class, my face dropped. My boyfriend gave me a reassuring squeeze and lead me to the pantry.

"Are you okay, Bella? Speak to me please." He murmured.

"I'm fine" I lied.

After a few attempts of holding my hand, and realizing that I wasn't really responding, Edward let go rejectedly but not without a wistful stare. Of course, all that longing was forgotten after all the female attention he was getting. I grit my teeth and marched purposefully to my desk. Giving Jasper a signal nod, I was about to get the show on the road.

"Right, today we're making cookies - chocolate chip, of course!" Edward winked us and began listing all the ingredients we would need. I didn't actually know why he did that since everything was on our desk anyway.

Nonetheless, all the girls swooned, and sighed dreamily at _my boyfriend _as he rolled his sleeves up and got to work. I grunted and ignored them all, paying avid interest in my rolling pin. Jasper nudged me playfully while Rosalie leaned forward.

"Ham it up, okay? Really get his nerves going!" She whispered excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't expect that from you Rose!"

She blushed and let her eyes stray towards Emmett, "Well I do have a strong influence."

"How strong?" I raised my eyes suggestively.

"Quite strong, Bella. Now stop talking about my relationship and save your own!"

Emmett interjected at this point, "Flirting with another man is hardly mending your relationship, jeez woman!"

"Jasper doesn't really count." I retorted.

Unfortunately, Jasper didn't agree with that, "Excuse me?! I am more man than you could ever _imagine!" _

"Oh yeah?!-" Emmett began but a loud voice overruled his.

"Emmett, Bella, Jasper! I am _teaching _here!" Edward bellowed.

"Ouch. My ears didn't appreciate that." I mumbled irritably.

Edward gave us the stink eye and went back to basking in the attention of all the plastics, smiling amicably and all that shebang. I mixed together Jasper and I's dough mixture and half-heartedly whisked it with the hand whisk. It was then, that I turned to Jasper with fluttering eyelashes and asked, extra sweetly.

"Oh, Jasper, you're so _strong and handsome, _could you help me?" More eyelid batting.

"Sure, Bella, I couldn't let a beautiful and stunning girl like yourself do work like this!" Jasper replied loudly and raised his eyebrows playfully before spooning me and taking my hand and the whisk to mix the dough. Beside us, Emmett and Rosalie tried to contain their laughter, but failing miserably. I glared at them long and hard to quit it.

"Mmmn, Jasper, your arms are _so _muscled. Is the rest of your body like this too?" I asked with a purr.

At this point, it was well established that Edward was quite clearly listening and watching everything.

Jasper pulled out his Southern smile, and winked at me cheekily, "Well baby, if you come over after this, I could always show you..."

Edward's face was redder than a cherry tomato and his body was trembling violently. He pinched the bridge of his nose repeatedly and I knew this was because of his anger - but he couldn't do anything; he was the mature teacher in this situation. Waves of antagonism literally rolled off him. To my absolute distaste, Lauren Mallory leaned forward and her tongue darted out, making its way towards Edward's face. Her manicured nails trailed up his chest, slowly but surely.

Hell no!

"Get off my man, Lauren!" I screeched, pushing Jasper away from me and leaping towards the shameless blonde.

I scratched at her arms and hissed like a primitive lioness. I was momentarily surprised at my own violent tendencies but I put it down to the fact that jealousy and myself didn't mix well.

Edward leapt forward and caged me in his strong grip and manhandled me away from Lauren who was being tackled to the ground by Jasper, who seemed to be enjoying wrestling with a girl. Emmett looked around and decided to take charge.

"Everyone, get the hell out! Go! Go! Go! Leave!" He yelled manically.

Rosalie rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

Jasper emerged from his brawl victorious, but he seemed more happy about it than he should have been, considering that it was a _girl. _ "Hah, take that! Evil undertaker defeated by the strong, sturdy, handsome Jasper Whitlock! Victory is mine!"

I continued to struggle against Edward, but fell limp against his body; I didn't have enough energy to fight against him or attend this stupid class.

"I can't do this anymore!" I moaned and tried to stifle the sobs that were bubbling up.

"Do what?" Edward asked with shock. His face paled considerably and he squeezed his eyes shut as if to prepare himself for some bad news.

"This stupid class of yours, Edward." I deadpanned.

"Why? Why did you just pull that stunt? And _what on earth _were you doing with Jasper? Do..you...do you...?" He trailed off.

"Ew, stoners aren't my thing and you know that. But I can't believe you don't know why I did all that." I muttered.

"Were you...were you jealous?" Edward questioned in a silky baritone voice, a smile hinting at his lips.

"Err...in my defense, you had about a billion girls falling over their feet for you and you basked in it! _You enjoyed it!_" I defended myself.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?!"

"Girls were falling...for me?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yes, Edward. You're amazing - inside and outside - and us girls can't help but notice you." I said meekly.

A triumphant smile broke out on his face, as he nuzzled into my hair, "Love, it's hard to see other girls when the only girl I see is you."

I actually blushed.

"And you completely ignored me in your class - as if I didn't exist! And even _Tanya _got an A for the first class and I got a C minus." I added sulkily.

"Well if you give me your grade, I could take another look at it..."

"Emmett ate my grade. Should have thought about the repercussions of an edible grade before." I replied flatly.

"Bella, love." Edward tilted my chin, to connect his eyes with mine, as we sat in a deserted, messy classroom. "You should have told me that you were feeling jealous and weren't comfortable. How can I know if you keep it to yourself? I didn't give you an A because I didn't want others feeling that I was being favourable to you. It's difficult not to exhibit favourism when you're my favourite girl."

I smiled, touched by his words.

"Sorry, next time I will. But I'm still not coming back to this class. And neither of us keep secrets from now on, right?"

"Mmm, I concur. But I did enjoy seeing you jealous..." He trailed off huskily.

I swatted him and warned him with my eyes.

He nodded vehemently before leaning down and kissing me in earnest. It was just like the first time; as soon as his smooth lips touched mine, I wound my fingers in his wildly erratic auburn hair as Edward pulled me close, every line of our body touching. His hands knotted in my hair and we deepened this kiss, loving the making-up.

Panting loudly, we pulled apart and eyed each other sheepishly.

"I love you Bella. Always and forever."

"I love you too, Edward."

Too bad we forgot about the cookies.


End file.
